


This Wasn't Supposed To Happen

by orphan_account



Series: Slenderverse And Creepypasta [3]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Horror, Marble Hornets - Freeform, No yaoi this time folks, One Shot, Slender Man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to Jay after Alex shot him? He didn't come that far just to die. [ ALTERNATE ENDING TO ENTRY #80-#81 ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Wasn't Supposed To Happen

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys :D back for another Marble Hornets fanfic. ( If you guys couldn't tell i love MH )  
> So this fic is really sped up at some points. Jay was originally tied up in Tim's house in Entry 78, but I'm just gonna speed up what happened in entry 78, and 79 so i don't have to go through all the details XD 
> 
> Also, sometime in the next few weeks or so i want to upload my theory fanfic about what the conclusion to entry 87. [ 87 is the final entry ] So yeah! If you want to check that out, ill upload this fic with a new chapter with a link when its finished. 
> 
> //////I have another Marble Hornets fanfic that im working on atm, new chapters updated every two or so months. If you're interested, here it is- http://archiveofourown.org/works/2106615/chapters/4594152/////

      A single shot. That's all it would take to kill somebody.

              And maybe that's all he needed to kill _him._

  Jay stumbled through Benedict Hall, tired but hurriedly checking all corners everywhere, looking for Tim. He had been keeping secrets from him. Secrets. At a time like this, Jay could barley trust anyone, even himself. He let himself trust Tim for the time being, and then he had been keeping tapes from him, cold hard evidence of shit that was going on.

  And of course, Tim had tied him up. Why wouldn't he?

 Tim left him tied up at his house. "It's for your own good" bullshit reasons. What could he have done to shit on the situation anymore? Jay had thought about it, and couldn't think of how this whole thing could get worse. It was at rock bottom.

  And after a while, of sitting there, something happened. The hooded guy had came into Tim's house, went to the cupboard, got a knife and tossed it towards Jay. Not to hurt him, or kill him, or anything like that. But to _help._ That was something new to him. The man also put the camera he had carried into the house on the floor, a few feet away from Jay. Jay watched the hooded figure run out the door.

"Wait! Hey!"

Jay had thought for a moment about why anyone would help him. Who the hell even was he? It wasn't Alex, Tim or him, so who?

  But he didn't give a shit at the moment. He wiggled himself over to the kitchen knife, and cut of the bindings from his hands. He got up, and threw the knife at the wall, sighing. He looked over, and picked up the camera the man had left on the empty floor. He looked through the recordings, only seeing one, and that was with him apparently coming to the house, and dropping the camera and knife off. Jay growled.

  He picked up his flashlight from the counter, and glanced over to the bathroom. Empty pill bottles, of course. Jay went in, and looked through the cabinets to his dismay, finding that none were left. He threw one to the floor, and exited.

  Before he left, though, he noticed the mirror by the door.

   " **LAST CHANCE** " Was written in dark, black ink like substance, with the signature operators symbol below it. It sent shivers though him, and a sense of dread came over his body. But it was true, this was his last chance to fix all of this.

    "I'm going to find Tim," he sighed heavily. "Then I'm going to find Alex and end all of this."

 

 Ⓧ..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Ⓧ

 

  Jay sat, his head down, in a broken down chair, looking out a window. He hasn't slept in days, simply staring at Benedict Hall, waiting for Tim or Alex, someone. But of course, his face lights up with alarm as he see's Tim with a flashlight, walking into Benedict Hall, looking almost to the point of horrified. Jay grabs his camera, and shoots it outside to let it see Tim.

  He stalls for a moment, trying to track Tim's movement. But as he quickly goes out of sight, he darts down the stairs and outside. He follows where he saw Tim, crawls under the blockade, and hesitantly enters the building. When Jay enters, he looks around and whispers a "Tim?" After waiting a moment with no response or sign of movement, he walks down twards the lower levels of Benedict. As he walks, it begins to become darker and darker, almost like in a cliche horror movie. But a few sets of stairs down, he can no longer see well, and takes out his flashlight in hopes to be able to find something.

 Walking, he begins to check rooms. He goes into each one, searching for some sort of anything. But he was taken out of his focus when he hears a noise.

   _Tim,_ Jay thought, walking out of the room. But he was wrong, oh so wrong.

 

    He looked down the hallway, to see someone standing at the end of the stairs. No, it wasn't Tim. But he sure wished it had been.

 

"Alex?"

  He pointed the gun.

"...Alex?"

   

   But of course, he shot anyway.

 

 Jay yelps in surprise, and puts a hand over his abdomen. Alex started walking towards him, but in that moment, adrenaline rushed through his body. He didn't some this far to _die_ by gunshot.

 

  With his hands still over the gun shot, he runs as fast as he could to a room shortly down the hall. He slammed the door shut, locked any locks it had still in tact, and fell to the ground by the door. His camera slips from his hands, blood flushing over the screen. It falls in his lap, but he didn't care about recording anymore. All he wanted was for people to know. He just wanted everything to be out there, to let people know this is happening. He felt safer behind a camera than anything else. But now, his actions had brought him here, right now, gun shot to the abdomen Alex after him. He was wrong when he said things couldn't get worse. THIS was rock bottom.

 

 

    Tim jumped when he heard a shot. Just one, not two or three, one. And that's all it would take to kill someone. And that someone could be Jay.

Without thinking, Tim ran from the third floor, and back to the stairs. He didn't bother actually running down them, he jumped sets of stairs at a time, stumbling, but still going faster than it would take running. He almost dropped the camera a few times, but he quickly regained his grip.

 As he ran to the bottom floor, he looked cautiously around. "Jay?" He said, whispering slightly. "Jay?"

  After a few moments, he saw a silhouette of a person down the dark hall. He flashed his flashlight at the figure, and growled. "WHAT DID YOU DO ALEX?" He yelled, running towards his former friend, growling. Alex turned to react, but Tim was already on him before he could. The gun from Alex's hand flew to the side, and Tim had to kick his groin to be able to get him before Alex.

  Alex's face was bloodied a bit by the fall, but he didn't look injured. No gun shot wound either. Tim picked up the gun, and pointed it at Alex. "WHO DID YOU SHOOT?"

   Alex didn't move or put his hands up. Down the hall, Tim heard coughing. Familiar coughing, and turned around to open the door next to him. When he did, blood came from the side of the room, where Jay sat, holding his stomach, blood seeping from his fingers. Tim started coughing as he saw the operator's tall, slim figure int the side of the room, tilting his head at Tim. his first impulse was to fall from the pain of the...thing being even near him, but there was no telling what would happen if both of them passed out. So, with all the will in his body, Tim shot the gun at the Operator. A screech of loud static came from the camera now on the ground next to him, but the operator didn't move. Tim forced himself to shoot again, and again, and even again, until his vision faded to white, and he no longer could do anything.

 

 Ⓧ..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Ⓧ

 

  It couldn't have been much longer, because the camera still rolled. _Twenty six minutes,_ that's how long it was recording. And usually, when he did pass out, the camera would abruptly stop recording after a period of time to save space or something like that.

  Tim woke up, on the floor in Benedict Hall, the same place he had been before. He quickly darted his head up to see blood around on the floor, some seeping into his hair. He quickly entered the room, to see Jay still asleep on the hard cold floor. He quickly shook him, whispering. "Oh shit. Jay, wake up! Don't be dead!"

 And after a few moments, he did wake up.

 "Hgn..."

 "Jay, Jesus Christ." Tim said whispering. "We have to get you to a hospital!"

 He shook his head, feeling his wound.

 "Tim," He lifted his shirt for a moment. "It's gone." 

 And he was right. There were stitches where it was, and a bandage over that. Tim looked in confusion to the wound. "Did you do that?" "No." Jay said, putting his shirt over it. "Who did?" On the floor next to them, however, was a small piece of paper.

 

  **LAST CHANCE**

 


End file.
